Cosas del Arte
by Jesckyll
Summary: Un pequeño Drabble sobre dos buenos artistas del League of Legends


Es bastante molesto para un artista cuando malinterpretan completamente su obra – argumentaba para sí mismo como quejándose de tener que ir a trabajar, mientras caminaba buscando algo de inspiración ese jueves a las 21:35.

Sin mascara, caminaba mezclándose entre la gente de un poblado sector, se nutría la vista de las delicias que otros ya consideraban mundanas: el vuelo de las aves, la gente comiendo, las bellas flores durmientes que mañana batallaran contra la llegada de las pisadas del hombre.

Sin más se detuvo en una cafetería, atraído por una melodía de sensaciones deliciosas decidió permitirse pasar un rato ahí, con su mirada y porte analizando el lugar más higiénico para sentarse.

Era un lugar para gente de clase media alta, al parecer, había un escenario vacío en una esquina, una barra y muchas mesas, la gente parecía estar a gusto, y no había rastros de alguna de esas personas de cantina sin modales, que tanto detestaba.

Tras escoger un espacio al fondo del lugar, con un elegante ademan llamo a la mesera, una hermosa joven, la que con calma y una extraña serenidad le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que entregaba la carta del lugar.

Tras mirar a su alrededor y ver que la mayoría de la gente tomaba bebidas alcohólicas y comía solo cosas ligeras opto por pedir una fina una cerveza, siempre ha intentado mimetizarse con la gente, y entender la esencia de los lugares.

La joven mesera solo asintió, sin siquiera ejercer alguna mueca aparte de su ya grabada sonrisa, la cual atraía varias miradas, algunas más libidinosas que otras.

El artista no podía dejar de observarla, a fin de cuentas entendió que ella no podía dirigir la palabra, o quizás despreciaba hablar con la gente, solo cuando le trajo su cerveza para luego desaparecer tras una barra y reaparecer en un improvisado escenario, comenzó a entenderla

-Una artista- se murmuro a sí mismo, observándola, mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

Las luces bajaron, al igual que la música ambiental y el escenario se ilumino.

La banda tocaba impecable, aunque a Jhin no le importaba el resto de la banda, el solo escuchaba el instrumento de la joven.

Maravillado, apenas acabo la función se paró y aplaudió fuertemente, animando a varios espectadores a hacer lo mismo, lo cual todo convergió en una adorable caída de alabanzas y buenas críticas para la banda.

Fue inevitable para el, llevarse a si mismo a conocer a tan esplendorosa artista

-Mi señora, Camarada de Oficio, eres una ilustre artista en términos melódicos – dijo en forma de saludo, junto con tomar su mano delicadamente y besarla tras una reverencia- Edward, a su servicio.

La verdad, nunca nadie le había saludado de esa forma, lo cual le hizo gracia a la joven, la cual educadamente le intento transmitir un mensaje, que al parecer estaba previamente escrito.

 _"Soy Sona, Artista del Etwahl, no tengo voz para hablaros"_

-Por favor, Señorita Sona, permítame invitarle a beber algo y charlar sobre arte, además, le invito a hablarme a través de su arte, le aseguro que lograre entenderos-

Había que decir que el hombre de extraño aspecto de alguna manera le llamaba la atención, no sabía si sería por su aspecto, sus modales extremadamente marcados o el hecho de que se presentó a sí mismo como un artista.

Más interesante fue que de alguna manera muy extraña podía entenderla, siendo que ella solo utilizaba un par de señas y sonidos emitidos por su instrumento, la noche paso rápidamente, aumentando también el número de botellas vacías.

Los artistas ya rozaban sus manos sin tapujos, charlaban lenta y delicadamente, claro, si podemos decir que eso sería una charla, muchos los miraban extrañados, otros recelosos, para la vista común ese forastero se estaba ligando a la ya popular Sona.

O al menos eso cuentan los testigos, ya que, nadie sabe que paso al final, con el tiempo muchos comenzaron a decir que ambos escaparon esa misma noche a otro país o a unirse a un circo, muchos otros cuentan que en verdad ellos nunca existieron y solo son una historia de propaganda para el local, o algunos, los menos, dicen que esa noche la gran artista del Etwahl fue corrompida, y que junto a ese hombre alto y de finos modales, fueron responsable del atroz escenario encontrado en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los cuerpos sin vida de una docena de personas conformaban un sangriento escenario de esplendido arte.


End file.
